Damn my Weakness to Heck
by A-lyn19
Summary: For years Inuyasha sought pleasure from every female after the death of his beloved kikyou;expect from the one person that gave him her heart and undying love. Now things were about to change for one miko in particular was tired of being alone and rejected. Bla bla bla, you have to read it and find out just what happens. Smirks evilly.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure where I am heading with this one but I like the ideas I am getting so far. It was something that popped in my head for a while now though I didn't feel like posting it but its always good to put your ideas out there no matter what so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and do tell me how it is so far thank you very much, nuff love.  
**

* * *

**The Decision  
**

It was rather pointless to expect better from a particular hanyou. Why try to change the unchangeable in this case Inuyasha, they say if you love something let it go and if it comes back then it was meant to be; but what if you loved someone with all your being and gave them the space needed to grow and find themselves; yet they never returned your feelings then what? Was it impossible to hope that one day his feelings would change that maybe just maybe he would look at her for more than just a shard finder, the rainy day friend most importantly the replacement. Whatever the true definition of hurt was it could never describe the ache in her broken heart. Indeed first love was cruel to the point of testing ones sanity, never the less there was hope for change even if it would never come to her aid. It was impossible to think of a life without him, let alone loosing him to another. It was four years since the final battle with Naraku, and so much has changed since then. Sango and Miroku got married and settle down with their twin girls in a house just outside the village. Kohaku was no longer under the spell of the shard and was free in all aspect of life; except when it regarded his three year old nieces. Who would attempt every known trick in the book on him, which prompted him to leave and finish his training with the remaining slayers in a near by village. Shippo lived with Kagome and Kaede but left everyday to train with Kohaku and the slayers. He was becoming strong and fierce in his battle tactics. Rin wasn't the sweet naïve little girl anymore but a budding teenage girl. Which no matter the time she was truly a representation of what teenage girls really are; rebellious, easily irritated, and demanding and down right sneaky. Which to Sesshoumaru's ire she often lied about her where about for the first few seconds; her curiosity and sudden attraction to the opposite sex was enough for him wanting to lock her away from the male spices for all of eternity in her case her life time.

Inuyasha spent his days improving on his fighting skills and chased a few girls every now and again. Since kikyo was killed before the final battle with Naraku, he some what put his untouchable love behind him; although he was more than willing to follow her to the pits of hell if he could have gone with her on that day. His rational side couldn't help but come to the conclusion that she had some how lived her life and going to hell with her would be throwing his in the kamis face for the unknown. Nah he wasn't going to do it even if she groveled at his feet yet still he couldn't tear his heart from her hands his first love, will always be Kikyo. Kagome although never fell out of love with Inuyasha but hated him for all his ranting and unfaithfulness not that he knew the meaning of the word or that he cared to know. He did what he pleased and was pleased with what he did; after all it wasn't like he marked her as his mate or anything. With the well closed up, and the lines between her family severed like a new born from its mother. Kagome couldn't do anything else with her time than train and train she did; her powers grew beyond any ones expectation and since the death of that two faced, two timing, walking soul stealing tomb stone hugging, clayed-up bitch. Kagome was more complete than she had ever felt in all her twenty-one years of existence. She was 5'10 with long toned legs that went on forever, wide hips well capable of bearing strong children; she boasted nicely shaped breast and a bottom if swung in the right direction would seduce all the male spices. Her deep ocean blues screamed innocence to the high heavens and luscious red rosy lips that were the envy of her time by her friends and all who knew her even is this time there still was envy present in the air. Her long thick silky tassels touched the top of her bottom which she would always wear in a bun and would only allow to fall helplessly around her when she taking a much needed bath.

Kagome had given up on the thought of Inuyasha mating her, when she heard tales of him and other women and a few hanyou who declared their love for him. He became more of a bother in her sight which didn't sit too well with her aching heart but she could never stop loving him. There was something more that she wanted out of life and the village could no longer fuel her growing desires, she was extremely beautiful like an angel right out of the heavens nothing compared to what kikyo was or would ever be. Kagome was in a class of her own yet she felt so lost she couldn't see beyond the broken hearted girl she had grown to know so well. She was so dense to her own beauty that koga had finally given up on her and married Ayame. Kagome couldn't see what he saw in her or anyone else for that matter. She was broken in many ways from her unrequited love, she just needed an adventure and with her controlled and growing powers an adventure she would have. There was just one little thing, ok maybe not so tiny that stood in her way.

"Yo!" A voice rang out from in the distance as a figure clad in a red hioari made its way to Keade's hut. Kagome sighed at the oh so familiar voice.

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome answered flatly. She was well trained in pissing her hanyou friend off with little or no effort required.

"I heard from Sango that you were leaving. Where the fuck do you thing you're going?" He yelled angry that he was the last one to know.

"Well."Kagome began ignoring his foul mouth. "There is nothing for me here any more." She spoke as she glared daggers at the flustered hanyou.

"What the hell does that mean?" he demanded coldly and pissed that she would keep him of all persons in the dark.

"There is nothing for me here meaning; Shippo is more than capable of taking care of himself and he is at an age in which he can have his own family. Secondly: Sango and Miroku have a family and are very busy with yet another child on the way which I understand since you clearly don't indent to have one. She pointed knowingly at the growling half-breed.

Thirdly: Hanna has taken over for Kaede who might I add DOES. NOT. BY. ANY. SHAPE. OR. FORM. NEED. MY. AS-SIS-TANCE! She spat out in clear annoyance as if she was talking to a three year old. She couldn't help but chuckle darkly at her self almost sounding like Naraku. She loved him so much yet the two timing mongrel brushed it all to the side to chase a few tails. No a few asses or fronts more like it. Inuyasha's ears fell flat top his head as if being sucked into his skull.

"I am jus..." he struggled to speak but was cut short by a very annoyed girl.

"Inuyasha do you remember five years ago, when I promised you that I would always be by your side no matter what, I meant it and I did do just that through all the painful disappointments you shoved my way. Her ocean blues bore into his person yet he, himself never met her gaze.

"I swallowed my pain and sank my broken heart deeper into the unknown just to be by your side and now I just can't be around you anymore, it just hurts too much. I need my mom's comfort and I can't even get that because I am stuck here for now unable to see her."

"I..I" Inuyasha began but was once again cut off.

"You don't have to say anything its no ones fault, I could have left you pinned to that tree but I didn't. I could have jumped back into the well and never return but I came back again and again like it was all up to me to fix everything. I miss my family and kami knows how much but it was my decision to be here in the first place, to be with you and look where that has gotten me, alone and heart broken." She nodded her head curtly at him trying to keep the growing tears that welled up her in her eyes from falling.

"Kagome those girls were…"

"NOTHING!"

She finished his sentence, his eyes widen marginally. "That's why I need to be alone for awhile, we both deserve better and clearly you're not the better that's intended for me because if you were Inuyasha, you would have never caused me so much pain. I wish you happiness Inuyasha that's all I ever wanted for you. But I can no longer be loyal to a love that was never mine to begin with." She smiled at him as she turned and went back into the hut to get her bag.

Inuyasha instantly broke out of his daze when he saw her return from the hut with her over sized back pack.

"Where the fuck do you think your going wench, I want to make you..."

"What!" Kagome growled sounding like a predator closing in on her prey. "More hurt, drive me to the edge well guess what smarty pants, I am already there no thanks to you. If you really want to do something for me Inuyasha just leave me be and step aside." She spoke as she headed in the direction of the forest. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat warning her against her movements but kagome didn't care she continued just the same and before long was face to face with an enraged hanyou.

"You're my bitch" he growled. "Now turn the fuck around or else..." he stared at her his eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. He knew too well that she wasn't the kind of woman to take telling or forced in something she wanted absolutely no part of.

"Or else what!" Kagome spat venomously. "Your bitch huh?" she shook her head tauntingly at him and pointed a slender finger in his direction her riki was singing in the air as a light pink glow surround her form, her anger was raising. "Is that all I am to you, Inuyasha your rainy day bitch, was I your bitch when you went fucking everything that moved." She raised her voice drawing the attention of a few villagers who quickly cleared the area not wanting to be anywhere near the miko's wrath or at the end of it.

"Was I your bitch when you were off with Kikyo, no I was far from your mind so don't act like you cared for my well being or my feelings for that matter. I am just her reincarnation right Inuyasha; a copy of the real thing a backup." She closed the gap between them and stared in to his gold orbs with her ocean blues. "Wasn't those your words Inuyasha?" she spat venomously between clinched teeth. Inuyasha was now red with anger it put his hioari to shame.

"Yo bitch!"Inuyasha growled deadly at the female standing before him, he really wasn't in the mood to be over explaining himself to her, if he said she couldn't go, then she couldn't go and that was final.

Kagome narrowed her eyes into deadly little slits matching his, her fingers curled tightly into fist at her sides; with one word he was now at her mercy.

"_Oh fuck I know what that look means, she wouldn't would she, she promised." _"Ahh!"

Inuyasha growled loudly as he was pulled down by the force of the subjugation beads, it was like metal being pulled to magnet as he hit the cold hard surface of the earth with every command that escaped her lips he could feel his body being sucked into the earth. It was his fault and he deserved every sit he got, he broke her in ways that a being should have lived without knowing. Was the sweet innocent girl he knew now tainted with something as cruel as hate?

"Sit boy, I am tired of talking to your dumbass about this. Sit, why should I explain myself to you, sit you never tell me where you run off to when do, sit you selfish bastard." She practically growled. "Sit do you know what it was like to listen to all those stories of you with those village whores sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit.

Kagome spat with disgust. "If you dear follow me SIT, I will S.I.T your two timing ass to another dimension. "Sit, sit, sit!" kagome yelled frustrated with the half-breed, she didn't want to resort to this but hell he left her no choice what so ever and testing her growing powers on him wasn't such a good idea since there was a good possibility that she would purify his mangy ass to the deepest level of hell. A deep sigh passed her lips as she looked at the Inuyasha shaped crater and continued on her journey.

"I didn't want to resort to that but kami he left me no choice, I felt everything the times he lied to me about where he would go, every moment that they spent together and I sat alone worried and hurt." She hoped that he would change but faith was always cruel to her as he would leave with yet another easy village girl, ignoring the love she held close to her heart for him.

"If you love me than why do you hurt me so much Inuyasha, there is so much I can take and no more."

Kagome spoke softly as the chill of the evening breeze made it known that night was fast approaching. Kagome continued in her unknown path hurt staining her deep ocean blues, unknowingly watched by a figure that lurked in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I was hoping to make it a two shot but the ideas are coming. I just wanna Thank everyone who have read, reviews, liked, fav the story. I am happy you like it so far. Trying to get a beta, for what sounds ok to me may not to someone else and I want it as reader friendly as possible. Thanks for the support nuff love. Oh sesshie is not his usual so don't kill me for it. Some sexual content ahead not that graphic but am warning you just the same. Ok enough of my blabbering on with the story...

* * *

"Hn" was the only word that escaped his perfect lips. He followed the women that for more reasons than one fascinated him, their many encounters over the past five years had led to some very close contact between the two, which meant more to him than he could have ever imagined. Her soft porcelain skin against his, her deep calming ocean blue that stirred something deep inside of him he had never thought possible. Her scent was invigorating and thrilled him, especially with their close contact battles with Naraku. There was something serene about the miko that called out to him, he knew first hand that his half-breed of a brother was virtually senseless when it regarded the miko; no one in their right mind would allow a woman such as her to wonder in the forest with predators such as himself lurking about; yet here she was heading deeper into the forest alone and unprotected.

Kagome was in a world of her own, her thoughts centered on a life that would never be hers, a love that was shared solely by her tattered heart, a family lost in time. There was nothing in the feudal era for her, no one to love her like a woman should be loved, no one to hold her close when the nights where cold, to whisper I love you every moment of her life, to share her short life with to mother their child. The one being she gave all her love to did not even acknowledge it or her for that matter. She tried so hard to mend her broken heart but every time she did it would be trampled on by Inuyasha; no matter now long she waited for him, he would never be hers, he would always be Kikyou's.

"Even in death you still hold his heart Kikyou." Kagome muttered darkly to the fallen leaves that littered the forest floor. "How could I have been such a fool?" she sighed at her own words and at the scares it left across her heart.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but listen to the little miko pouring her heart out to the fallen leaves and all those who could hear her gentle whispers. He didn't have to see her eyes to know that she was broken the sound of her voice gave it all away. Sesshoumaru tore his gaze from the miko as a demon was fast approaching in her direction. He had watched her for months training her powers and felt it every time it would increase. He wondered to himself how she would handle herself in battle and he would soon find out; he would never allow harm to come to her but she needed to be able, to protect herself from the world she now lived in. A snake demon sprang from the bushes and landed only a few feet away from kagome. Hissing at the girl who would soon become a meal, its eyes held no emotion they were black with void and hunger. Sesshoumaru watched from a tree above the now emotionless girl, his powers and aura fully suppressed. Kagome didn't show any fear what so ever and didn't seem fazed by the snake demon which sparked Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Ye will be mine to devour nigen filt." it shirked menacingly as it moved in for the kill.

"_I was calm and I couldn't fathom the reason, my world was in utter chaos and this creäture that I had done nothing to wanted my life, yet there was nothing but the need to kill it, and rid the world of its miserable existence. One less demon, one less broken heart in this cold world." _Kagome thought to herself as she raised her hand at the now charging demon.

A small ball of purifying energy escaped her hand and surrounded the charging demon and purified it on contact. Its ashes fell to the ground; the agonizing screams that escaped its throat were heard no more. There was no remorse for the creature it was either killed or be killed. Kagome could feel the energy coursing through her veins that came alive to her aid, her body glowed a light shade of purple mixed with pink her aura was now unreadable.

'_Could this be the same miko that just seconds ago was broken; what could have changed in such a short time". _ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he continued to follow the strange miko.

Xx

It had been over three hours since Inuyasha laid in his custom-made grave he was now waking up with his eyes bleeding red with fury; he jumped out of his crater growling deadly with rage eating away at every fiber of his being.

"Bitch I didn't give you permission to leave and no matter what you belong to me." He growled dangerously low. He sniffed the air for her lingering scent and headed in her direction, it was about time he thought his bitch how to be submissive. When he is through with all the things he plans on doing to her when he finds her, she will ask for his permission just to breathe.

"If that bitch thinks she is just going to pack up and leave because her stupid emotions are fucked up. She has another thing coming."

He growled deadly as he made his way through the now deserted village streets following her lingering scent.

"Yasha" a seductively low voice called out to him as he reached the tree line of the forest, he turned slowly, his gaze fixed on the direction the voice came from. The strong scent of arousal was heavy in the air flooding his senses.

"I waited so long for you to come, Yasha." She moaned as she continued to touch herself. Her voice was needy and he liked the sound of it, as he was now towering above her form. Yori was 5'6 with chocolate-brown eyes that would melt the coldest of nights with a curvy figure. Well that's all Inuyasha noticed her figure and her brown eyes that reminded him of his beloved Kikyou. Although it paled in comparison to Kagome, he was far to busy screwing around to notice how beautiful kagome really was. Inuyasha was up for a good rut it would help to blow off some stream before finding kagome and letting her know her place besides she wouldn't get any further than she already was, it was night fall and the forest was dangerous especially for a nigen as her.

Yori pressed her body against his, letting him feel her growing desires on his skin, he didn't kiss her or show her any form of affection what so ever, he just wanted to fuck her relentlessly and that's all there was to it, no feelings attached. He grabbed her by the arm, roughly spinning her around so that her back could be turned to him; he then ripped off her clothes and stared needily at her pale skin. Yori gasped in shock at his actions but the growing pressure in her lower region was far more important than a few ripped clothing. She cried out in pain as he impaled her mercilessly but her cry of pain was soon replaced with moans of pleasure. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air with moans and deep grunts it was a mixture of pleasure and pain they continued for minutes that turned into hours. Yori could no longer keep up with Inuyasha and fell to her knees exhausted and pleased in all aspect of the word.

"Slut "he spat with disgust as he stared at her sleeping form. Inuyasha left her in search of another willing bitch that could ease the now growing tension in his groin. He saw kagome not only as Kikyou's replacement but as the mother of his pups but now he needed no such thing. What he need was a willing slut to take him on in every way possible and one that would actually keep up with his hardcore needs. Kagome could be found after he met his release.

Xx

Sesshoumaru pursued the tiring miko who found shelter from the pouring rain in a cave that had a small opening but the insides where massive; she couldn't sense the presence of anyone and thought the cave was safe enough for her to stay for the night. She allowed her aura to fan out around her in search of a spring or a stream. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled wildly, she had found a hot spring and it was just what she needed. She picked up her oversized bag and headed deeper in the cave in search of the hot spring. Kagome smiled as she dipped her finger into the warm liquid; placing her bag at her feet she searched the cave for branches or sticks anything to start a fire. With a fire now burning steadily Kagome stripped herself of her wet clothing and place them close to the fire so the heat could dry them, she sighed exhausted from the long walk her feet were blistered and in need of a good pedicure. Sesshoumaru had already entered the cave and watched as kagome stripped down to her undergarments. The sight, smell and sound of her held his attention. He couldn't begin to understand why he needed her so much. His beast wanted to protect her and after seeing her dull and lifeless eyes it wanted to come out to comfort her.

Kagome unhooked her bra she quickly put up a barrier to prevent anything from coming into the cave; well that was a little too late on her part as the killing perfection was now in the cave with her, little did she know. She made her way over to the hot spring and pulled on the straps of her bra making it fall helplessly to the ground, she traced her hands to her matching underwear and pulled it to her ankles, revealing her naked form before quickly stepping into the hot spring to emerge her body in the warm liquid. Sesshoumaru's eyes never left her form; he couldn't understand how the dumb hanyou filth that tarnished the Tashiou's name could even let a woman like her out of his sight for a moment. She was one of a kind with deep ocean blues that he had never seen on demon or demoness in all of his years of existence. She was able to read and write which only a selected few were able to do. Kagome was well-educated unlike many of the women of their time and had much to teach.

A delightful moan escaped her lips as the warm water relaxed her aching muscles, the water wasn't too hot and made her skin tingled. Sesshoumaru let out a small amount of his aura letting her know that she wasn't alone. Kagome spun around and around in the water in search of the source of the aura, it was familiar yet she couldn't place it.

"Who is there, show yourselves." She demanded in the most deadly tone she could muster up. She made her way across the pool for her rag that was lying on a rock close to her bag to cover her naked form.

"What are you doing here miko?" A stoic voice filled the cave his words dancing back and forth off the rocks sending chilling down Kagome's spine pulling her once wondering mind back to reality.

"Sessho-"Before she could even finish he spoke, his words tearing open the wounds of her heart once more. "Miko, why are you far from the protection of the half-breed?" His voice was fierce and cold as a winter's night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know how its going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the third chapter, there will be a bit more contact between the two, we all know who. Dont get your hopes up it's not much and I hope sesshie doesn't seem overly cold. Thank you all for the reviews, favs and alerts. Your feedback is always appreciated. Please let me know how well the chapters are flowing into each other. Much love out for now.  
**

* * *

**It begins**

**Recap:**

"Who is there, show yourselves." She demanded in the most deadly tone she could muster up. She made her way across the pool for her rag that was lying on a rock close to her bag to cover her naked form.

"What are you doing here miko?" A stoic voice filled the cave his words dancing back and forth off the rocks sending chilling down Kagome's spine pulling her once wondering mind back to reality.

"Sessho-"Before she could even finish he spoke, his words tiring open the wounds of her heart once more.

"Miko, why are you far from the protection of the half-breed?"

* * *

"Why the hell was he here in the first place" Kagome thought to herself as she stared at Sesshoumaru. who the hell did he think he was behaving as if he was god over it all or something. How hard she tried to forget the decision that led her here in the first place. The truth that she wish she had never known, the love that was forever lost to her and the heart that carried all its scars. nothing ever seemed to go her way not even the need to be alone. To be locked away from the world and its harsh reality. It was clear why she was here in the first place, he had seen and heard everything but was curious to hear her reason.

"I…I can protect my damn self, I don't need anyone to protect me." She murmured as Sesshoumaru moved closer to her form.

"So just get out and leave me be, you're not the one for concerns and my life is no business to you." Kagome shouted with anger boiling in her voice.

"This Sesshoumaru hasn't the time for your useless babbling.' He growled dangerously low at the now shivering being before him.

His growls sent fear rolling down her spin like tiny beads of sweat. Sesshoumaru was a killing perfection, a demon of few words. Who tried to take her life several times in the pass but she would always get lucky, her friends were always there to protect her when she needed them but now that wasn't the case. Oh what she would give to be home now, Kagome's mood was changing drastically and he could feel it, as every wave of nervousness and fear rolled off her.

"I don't fear you Sesshoumaru; my life is none of your concern." Kagome stood up not remembering her nakedness and pointed a slender finger in the demons direction. "Get the hell out, you bastard!" Okay, so maybe calling the great ice prince of the west a bastard wasn't such a good idea when he could easily kill her but her bloody tongue was too sharp for her liking and didn't work in harmony with her brain at times. She hated to be told what to do and wanted no part it; if Inuyasha couldn't tell her to stay put why the hell did he think he could demand anything from her.

"What the hell ever happened to, it doesn't concern you leave it alone." She growled at the demon lord and crossed her arms over her naked chest. "Ohhh!" she whimpered as she stared at Sesshoumaru before falling back into the warm liquid confines of the spring.

"Miko you will watch your tongue." A deep emotionless voice echoed within the cave. "Now get your belonging we leave now." Sesshoumaru spoke never once taking his gaze off her form, his voice held the highest authority.

"No." kagome spoke so soft that Sesshoumaru had to strain his ear to hear her words and if he wasn't a demon he would surely have missed it. Growls where his only response, he hated to speak on such a simple topic. Was the girl as simple minded as she looked? He liked his female submissive and this one was a far cry from what he wanted but changes had to be made to suit his needs.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and in moments her naked form was now being held out of its warm liquid confines; with droplets of water scurrying from her now suspended from. Kagome tried to fight back against the hand that fastened itself securely around her neck but it was no use; for some reason unknown to her, her powers were yielding to him. Kagome felt defenseless like her powers were gone into hiding at the very sound of his voice. She hated the feeling that tore through her body, being at his very mercy. A tear slipped from her water-logged eyes.

"Why" kagome asked no longer struggling to free herself from his grip. Sesshoumaru looked over her now shivering form as he placed her on the ground and removed his hand from her throat.

"Get your things' was his only response as he turned and headed to the narrow entrance of the cave. He didn't even bother to answer her pointless question; let's face it, it wasn't in him to care about her filthy attitude. Sesshoumaru would never give anyone the comfort of knowing the reason behind his actions. Yet he was drawn to said woman and couldn't fathom the idea of her returning to the worthless half-breed. Although having her with him would kill the whelp and serve as some source of entertainment. It was a plan he liked but it would be a plan that would open his frozen wasteland of a heart to more than what he was accustomed to.

Xx

In a matter of minutes kagome was dried and dressed she had gathered the last of her things and was now only a few feet away from lord bastard.

"Now what" Kagome spoke trying to sound fierce but failing miserably as her voice was still shaky and weak.

"We leave."

Sesshoumaru's voice put the chill of the arctic winter to shame. Despite the tone of his voice Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of relief leaving the cave that could have been her final resting place. They left the cave and headed into the forest, the rain had finally stopped, the once dried earth was now soaked with moisture. Tree branches were bent under the weight of the raindrops on their leaves. The now luminous moon shone from behind a cloud lighting the dark sky, bathing the earth in silver pools of moon light; Kagome couldn't help but smile, the forest was like an enchanted wonderland the trees seemed as if they were wearing diamond on their leaves as the light of the moon was reflected by the tiny water droplets that rested on their leaves. Crickets chirped a lively tune as the owl hooted to the creatures scurrying beneath its perch. Fireflies that retired due to the heavy rains now came from their hiding places to grace the night with a beautiful dance.

"It's beautiful" kagome whispered under her breath but Sesshoumaru heard every word that left her lips and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Indeed she is beautiful." Sesshoumaru's best broke the peaceful silence of its master's mind.

"Silence" Sesshoumaru growled within himself.

"I desired her and you will not keep her from me any longer, I should have taken her the day I saw her in our fathers thumb. She is-"

Sesshoumaru's anger rose, his beast dear to disobey him over the female. He pressed hard-driving his beast back into the darkness it came from. The peaceful silence now restored once more. They continued for several hours as towering trees were replaced by grassy plains. Kagome was growing tired and an over sized bag pack didn't make it any better.

"Any closer my feet are killing me." She mumbled wearily at the back of the cold-hearted bastard that put her weeping feet through this torturous journey. Sesshoumaru was growing tired of the set back and turned suddenly kagome slammed into his rock hard figure.

"What the hell was that for?" she mumbled at the blurred figure before her. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her arm throwing her over his shoulder while taking her bag into his right hand. Kagome began to beat against his back for him to put her down but it was all ignored as he took to the sky on his demon cloud.

"Woman seize your bickering" he growled sending vibrations from his chest through her form. Kagome froze at the sound of his voice it was all in all pointless to argue with Sesshoumaru of all persons; you would either have your tongue cut out or something far sinister done to you. The rest of the journey was quiet apart from Kagome's sighs of disapproval every now and again. Her tired mind gave way to sleep and her breathing evened out signaling that she was asleep. Sesshoumaru removed her from his shoulder and held her in his arms she was indeed beautiful, her soft pale skin, raven hair that framed her face to her full rosy lips, she was just made for him although she was human. He needed to break the walls around her heart before he would take her. The western palace was coming up in the distance, the land still draped under the covers of darkness. The western lands were beautiful and stood in all its glory with rivers that crept along the forest floor to fast flowing rapids that pushed their way to the seas. Mountains that seemed to kiss the skyline to towering trees that reached for the heavens and beautiful meadows adorned in blooms of various colours for someone as cold as Sesshoumaru the land held so much warmth maybe it was due to the character of his father or maybe under all the glaciers, packed ice and snow-covered peaks lived a heart that was not completely frozen after all.

Sesshoumaru landed on the largest balcony which lead to the family wing, he was able to pass through the halls in his youkai form as well as his humanoid from. He exited through the shoji door and went down a few corridors to a guest room that was not too far from his room. He gently laid her sleeping form unto the futon and watched as she curled up into a ball. It frustrated him the feelings he had for her, she was beautiful and educated with powers he couldn't imagine yet she allowed the filthy half-breed to abuse her trust and shame their strange bond. She would never renounce her loyalty for the worthless mutt but that was about to change.

"The female will be under my care and protection from now on." He thought to himself as he made his way to his study. His beast was pleased with his master's decision and wanted nothing, more than to be close to the female although it was one thing to desire the miko but another to have said being under his roof. If he wanted to win her trust and complete loyalty to him and him alone he had to strip away the many layers of complication that guarded her fragile heart. It wasn't in him to be this patient but the miko was more than an exception. Kagome was the most powerful female alive and held his attention to the point of capturing his mind with images of her and her alone; no other female had this effect on him. Truly there was none hat could compare to his miko, yes his miko and that is what she will become soon…...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your continual support on this story. This chapter maybe a little testing for some individuals but just bear with me pleeeeeeeeease; it sort of twisted its way out of my mind. Kagome's character is that of a sharp-tongued, broken-hearted, confused stress the confused part, angered, dejected twenty-one year old, with all the love in her heart that anyone could imagine. **

**NOTE: She is not her normal Happy kagome take all the bull-crap self and hang her feelings to dry in order to please others. **

**I have also watched the series from the beginning to the final act and trust me there were some episodes, I just wanted to reach in the television and slap some sense in her for allowing Inuyasha to treat her the way he did; yet she loved him just the same. In this story however, she still loves him even though he left her for Kikyou who died, (yea me clears throat) he still ignores her obvious feelings for him and runs around with other women; it would be sad if she wasn't angry or hurt that the only person, she loved and wanted, no needed in her life didn't feel the same way she did. **

**So Kaycee I am sorry if she is a bit harsh but given the situations, I am going to put her through she couldn't be anything less. I hope this helps a bit, don't worry it will all get better soon. (Laughs evilly). Thank you for your thoughts on the matter it means a lot, seeing that you went through all the trouble to post it. ^.^ **

**Nuff love, out for now.**

**Disclaimer: All Rights reserved to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.**

**^.^All I own are my crazy ideas ^.^**

* * *

**Confusion of the Heart**

"Kagome!" A voice screamed high-pitched forcing her to cover her ears tightly with her hands. She turned trying to find the direction the voice came from. Only to be shoved into a ball of purple light that glowed in the growing darkness.

"Kagome!" The high-pitched voice now seemed to surround her as the darkness closed in killing the purple light. Kagome slowly removed her hands from her ears and stood up, she tired to speak but her voice refused to come out. She stared wide eye into the darkness trying to make out something, anything that would tell her where she was but it was no use. She couldn't even see her hands that she held up to her face.

"Kagome" The voice whispered into her ear, its hot breath fanned against her earlobe. "You hold on to the past let it go child or the pain will remain forever."

Images flashed before her of the past, images of Inuyasha and Kikyou long before she was born. She saw it all. The love they held for each other, the plans they made together and the promises that were broken. The betrayal of their love due to Naraku's deceptions and his greed for power. The death of Kikyou, Kagome felt her pain and the need within her soul to be loved, to be normal and to just be a woman. Images began to flash before her this time it was Inuyasha as a pup alone in the woods hiding from the villagers that wanted his life. Kagome saw a child that was scared, lost and needed the warmth and comfort of its mothers love. The images of Inuyasha disappeared leaving an image of Sesshoumaru and his quest for power.

"Look closer little one, look." The voice whispered in her ear. Kagome tried to speak but her voice was lost within her. "What should I look for, I see….. Hurt if that's even possible with that bastard." She thought to herself, her eyes were now fixed on the image of Sesshoumaru as a child.

"Don't be so quick to judge on out ward appearances, what matters the most lies beneath skin and bones; it is the spirit that dwells with us that makes us who we are." An image of a young Sesshoumaru, struggling to be what was required of him as he was the only hire to the thrown. There were no exceptions he had to be perfect in all aspects of the word. It left no room for childhood joys, for happiness, laughter or love. To train a child as a emotionless being to care for nothing but power and dominance over all that had breath.

"People and Demons alike are not what we perceive them to be, the past holds our true selves that we discarded long ago, but our youthful days, still dwells within us, despite the cold exterior we show to others."

The voice echoed from around her as a glowing ball of light shot out of the darkness to be absorbed into Kagome's chest. Kagome fell to her knees instantly upon the impact of the ball of light. Her breaths were labored, a stabbing pain shot through her body forcing her completely to the ground the feeling of something piercing her skin pulled her voice from deep within her; as her screams echoed though the empty darkness.

"What is this." She whispered in pain as her body began to bend unnaturally.

"Don't fight it; it will make the transition worst."

"Transit-"

"Shhh don't try to speak just listen and rest. It wasn't by chance you came into this time or was it chance you have these powers locked inside of you. Nor was it coincident that you came in contact with the sons of the dog general. You have long served your purpose here, yet you cannot return to your own time. For there is something more that you must learn, to truly know what you are and that which seeks to be freed from inside of you."

Kagome fought to keep her eyes closed as she was told, the voice was now close to her ear and she felt the pressure of a body on top of her.

"Don't fight me, I mean you no harm." The voice whispered in a soothing manner.

"I am simply here to set you free." It laughed lightly. "The hardest part is for you to forget the pain of the past and accept the gift the kamis has given you."

Images of Inuyasha flooded her mind the hurt, pain, betrayal, neglect; every time that he broke her heart came back with the emptiness of the pain she knew too well. Oh how she just wanted to be loved, to be needed by him once more, yet she was the shard finder, now there were no jewels to be completed, so he had no use for her in his life. What she could give for Inuyasha to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he wanted her in his life now and forever but reality was cruel; her heart sank lower into the shadows of pain feeding nutrients to her broken heart.

"Why Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the clawed hand that lodged itself within her abdomen.

"Why!" Tears rolled down her check as her body went numb. "I love you, didn't that mean a thing Inuyasha. I forgave you even though you broke my-" Her body glowed bright purple with shades of pink as a bright white light shot from within her. Kagome was no more, forever lost to the world that would never stop for her, that continued upon her absence, upon her death.

"Don't forget the journeys that you've faced for they are the tools that will help you grow. Never forget the people who you've met; those who are worth remembering and those lost within the depths of the mind, for despite their intentions the experience gained is worth remembering. Never harbor hate within your heart, it is too easy to hate than to give the gift of love. Remember the good things in life and see the good in people before you judge them because of their appearances. Open your heart my child." The gentle whispers faded into the dead silence of the darkness. Kagome tossed and turned in her bed her mind being pulled from the land of dreams to a reality she wanted absolutely no part of and would rather live with knowing.

"Inuyasha" She whispered as her hands slid across her abdomen that was still intact; the feel of fine silk on her skin that seemed to be wrapped around her body. The hard stone littered ground was soft as feathers. The musky air of the cave was crisp and fresh the growing brightness of the cave wasn't possible as she was far from the entrance to receive such warm light; something was wrong with this picture. Her eyes snapped open instead of a semi dark cave, it was a large enough room which had a written desk with a few earth tone cushions arranged neatly around it. A large mural of a place and its surrounding lands with a giant dog took up much of the space to the right wall. Kagome slowly inched herself up on her elbows and was in awe at the beauty of the room. Huge bay windows that went from ceiling to floor which over looked what seemed to be a garden from her position on the floor; the rays of the sun danced across the room tinting it a warm golden hue. Kagome unwrapped her long legs from their silky confines and made her way to the window to peer outside. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. It was nothing she had ever seen before, not even the modern day replication of a place garden came close to it. "It's beautiful, I must be in heaven." She exclaimed as she traced her hand across the sun kissed window.

"That it is" A deep husky voice rang out from behind her. Kagome was in shock for she knew the owner of that voice; she was now face to face with none other than Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" She gasped at his form as if he didn't already know his own name.

"Miko you will ready yourself for the mornings meal." All Kagome could do was nod. This was not the Sesshoumaru she was use to. As soon as Sesshoumaru left a cat demoness entered the room with bathing supplies.

"My lady." She bowed "I am Aneko and I will be your servant." Anger boiled within her green orbs but Kagome was still in a state of shock to notice.

"No….no, no you don't need to address me as such kagome is just fine, just plain old Kagome." She nodded her head in agreement at her statement.

"My lady I will do no such thing, my lord has instructed me to address you as such and I will do just that. Now if my lady would follow me, I would like to have you ready before the morning's meal.

Kagome nodded in agreement and went to the writing desk and collected her bathing supplies from her bag that she had seen earlier.

The rage in Aneko was boiling, her Lord has once again brought a nigen filth into the palace, though she loved lady Rin and would protect the girl at all cost and understood why her lord would allow her to stay. She couldn't think of the reason for the being now standing before her to even see the western lands let alone be within its walls and so close to her lord's chambers for that matter. Aneko hoped it wasn't for the reason she thought and was praying to every kami that it wasn't.

Kagome stood in front of the crimson hair demoness. Aneko was two inches shorter than Kagome with almond shaped eyes that boasted a lovely shade of green with pale skin that embodied the word and all its meaning. Her hair was cut short and framed her face. She was beautiful yet there was a strain on her face made it hard to see past it.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked with concerned laced in her voice.

Aneko was fuming." Who the hell does this nigen filth think she is, to be concerned with a demon such as myself? The nerve of these lowly creatures." Aneko thought to herself as she stared in to deep ocean blues with her forest green.

"It's nothing my lady right this way." Aneko walked quickly out of the room forcing Kagome to run after her. "Can't even keep up with a single stride, she has no business being here." Aneko murmured darkly.

"Could you slow down a bit?" Kagome called after the figure that disappeared around a corridor. "What the hell is her problem, when since being nice to someone was a cruel thing ahh." Tension was building within her; the hazed memories of a dream that seemed so real filled her mind. A deep sigh passed her lips as she closed her eyes and let her aura fan out searching for cat demoness. Kagome soon found her she was three corridors down turning left. "Relax, just relax." Kagome tried to calm herself as she took off following Aneko's aura and soon enough after running down a few corridors she saw the back of the red haired woman.

"Why did you even, no forget it, I don't want to know." Kagome walked passed her and headed in the direction of the hot spring. For the love of her, her powers were sharpened and she could sense the movements of the smallest creature. She ran so fast to catch up to Aneko and yet she wasn't tired. She didn't even want to afford the demoness the pleasure of her rapid breathing because there was none to give. It was now clear to kagome that the demoness didn't like a single bone in her body and she really could careless. Kagome stood in the bath house in awe at its beauty. Aneko followed behind kagome and watched her as she looked around the room like an infant seeing something for the first time.

"Pathetic filth" Aneko murmured before roughly ripping the clothes from Kagome's form. Kagome could feel the rage building within her; first she behaves like she killed her cat or something and took offense to her kindness, throwing it back in her face. Then she ignores her and walks out on her leaving her to chase after her like a crazed animal; altering the palace that a human was running through its corridors and a miko at that. Now she has the audacity to be ripping her clothes from her form in such a manner, while degrading her humanity on top of it. She didn't asked to be born into the world but here she was, so why the hell all these shady demons and humans a like couldn't get over her existence and get a life for crying out loud.

Kagome half growled at Aneko. "Leave!" she ordered coldly. Aneko's eyes widen marginally at her orders with coldness only her lord could execute.

"No my lady, I have a task to do and I must do it. She spoke with a slight edge to her voice.

"Leave!" Kagome's voice bounced back and forth off the walls, her body now glowed a light shad of pink infused with purple. The air around her began to hum with the energy fighting to be freed. Aneko felt the pressure against her body as if she was being pushed. She quickly stepped away from her lady who was glaring daggers in her direction.

"I don't need your help; I am well suited to do it myself. My grandfather always said if you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything at all. Now leave this nigen filth wants to cleanse herself." Her riki was now flaring and liking at her skin. Aneko stepped back even further her gazed fixed on the women before her.

"Enough." A deadly voice growled. "Aneko leaves us." Sesshoumaru spoke; his voice was chilling to the bone.

'Yes my lord' she bowed before disappearing from their presence closing the door behind her. She knew that she would be punished for her actions earlier.

"She is a miko, why didn't I sense her powers earlier. How could I not have sensed it, it was suffocating just being around her for that short period, just who is she." Aneko whispered to the howling wind.

"The Lord's chosen mate" Sato smirked at the look that was painted across her face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, the poor uninformed being. Well Aneko let me be the first since no one has told you."

Aneko looked at him rage clear in her green eyes. "It doesn't concern me." She said irritably

"Then why use that tone, clearly the Shikon no tama miko has done something to offend you, is that it? Sato leered at Aneko's trans like state.

"She is the shikon miko, then-"

"Your tongue and your head are safe where they are for the time being, but forget it not when I tell you she is more than what meets the eye, and is the future lady of the western lands, if she doesn't decide to purify us to hell and back. Ha ha ha ha ha.. Sato laughed mockingly before disappearing into thin air."

"Bastard." She spoke as she ran her hand over her arm that felt the miko's powers as slight as they were; the thought of purification chilled her to the bone.

Xx

The rage that was building within her was suffocating as it filled the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" she snapped at the being now standing before her, her yes narrowed to tiny slits.

"I wish to court you' he said plainly without a hint of emotion in his chilled voice. Kagome's mouth gave way to gravity.

"You wish to what! Why would you, your human hating Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western lands, or are you." This must be a dream. Kagome nodded to herself as she sat down. Sesshoumaru could see the confusion on her face from miles away and spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to take you as my mate, I find you worthy of me as I am of you." He stated pointed as he closed the gap between them.

Kagome's cheeks were now a warm shade of pink and for the love of her, she couldn't help but blush like a love struck school girl at his words and wondered the reason, her powers would yield to the sound of his voice. She stared into golden orbs that reminded her of her unrequited love. Would he be anything like Inuyasha, was there some demoness out there she should know about. On the flip side Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were like day and night, could she will her heart to trust him, to accept him as hers, the most emotional deprived being in all of creation. Could she actually spend the rest of her days with a block of ice such as him or was there another side to him that was waiting to come to the surface. It was too much for her to take; she needed to get out of there and fast. Sesshoumaru the demon who tried to take her life more times than she could actually count; the demon lord who wiped out an entire race of demons for his names sake, no there was something off about the situation she was now in. Why the sudden interest in her after all these years. Kagome stared into his liquid gold orbs with confused ocean blues.

"Can I have time to process all that you have said?" Kagome spoke softly; to have felt so powerful before and feel so defenseless at the sound of his very voice was something she didn't like one bit but really didn't hate it either.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru looked over her form before leaving her to her thoughts. Kagome sighed in relief at his retreating form. She soon stripped herself of her clothes and sank in to the hot spring allowing the warmness to radiate through her body.

"I can't stay here." She whispered to herself. "I just cannot, something is just not right."

She sighed at the thought. How she wanted to believe all the sweet words that escaped his lips, he was Inuyasha's half-brother after all. Having her heart ripped out by Sesshoumaru would just kill her; to open her heart to the unknown was something she wasn't ready to do just yet. No leaving was the best idea she got so far but she couldn't exactly get up and stroll out of the palace gates without drawing attention to herself and alerting Sesshoumaru. Who was she kidding that plan would never work. It was always run from the problem or sweep them under the rug than face them head on, maybe just maybe if she wasn't so busy running from the pains of her heart she would have noticed that Inuyasha's heart was never hers in the first place. That it belonged to Kikyou, no it was far more acceptable to blame it on life and his man whore tendencies; yet the thought of being with Sesshoumaru excited her more than anything ever had. Then again Sesshoumaru was obsessed with power and expanding the boarders of his lands to actually let anyone into his life let alone his heart. Did he actually want a life time commitment with her or was this kind of thing seasonal and by autumn comes around she would be thrown out with the summer's breeze. Leaving was up for thought although running away didn't solve anything.

"Come on kagome get it together." She spoke softly to the empty room as she began to cleanse herself of all impurities. It was relaxing just being in the bath house the feeling of security, the high ceiling with large windows which gave the room a natural glow. To plants of various sizes and blooms that gave the bath house an outdoor feel.

"Ahh yes, that's the spot" kagome relaxed allowing the warm water to take control of her aching joints. "Mom would love this" She murmured to herself oblivious to the world around her.

"Hn" was all it took break her sleep induced state. Kagome snapped her eyes open to see Sesshoumaru's half naked body emerged in the water across from her. The feeling of dread rolled down her spine like beads of sweat.

"No, no, no, this is not happening!" kagome screamed in panic, trying her best to cover her naked form, like he didn't already have a good look at her back in the cave.

"Woman seize this behavior at once." Kagome's mouth snapped shout at the sound of his voice. What came next just didn't sit too will with a confused, broken-hearted woman in her position.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it so far...^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for their support, constructive criticism and all, I believe that when you write stories or poems or any form of writing, it is always a good thing to have or get the views and opinion of others who may or may not agree with your ideas. It helps to build you as a writer and help you to see the mistakes made. So thank you guys for the reviews, favs, and alerts. **

**In the previous chapter you met Aneko and Sato too troubled characters of mine, you will see much more of them in the chapters to come with the introduction of just one more character. I still don't know where I am going with this story so bear with me please.**

**Kagome is still in her confused state, sorting through her feelings and the scares across her heart so don't kill me if she seems at wit's end. It will get better soon. **

**Note****:** **All Rights reserved to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.**

**^.^All I own are my crazy ideas ^.^**

**Nuff love out for now.**

* * *

**Recap**: "Hn" was all it took break her sleep induced state. Kagome snapped her eyes open to see Sesshoumaru's half-naked body emerged in the water across from her. The feeling of dread rolled down her spine like beads of sweat.

"No, no, no, this is not happening!" kagome screamed in panic, trying her best to cover her naked form like he didn't already have a good look at her back in the cave.

"Woman seize this behavior at once." Kagome's mouth snapped shout at the sound of his voice. What came next just didn't sit too will with a confused, broken-hearted woman in her position.

* * *

**The Realization**

His words filled her ears and replayed in her mind over and over again. The sight of his half emerged body, hand sculpted chest with rock hard abs that spoke to her through their warm liquid confines, his delicate pale skin adorned with magenta markings running down his strong arms. To those lips that could slice you in fragments with harsh words or kiss you senseless in just one breath, his moon kissed hair fanned out around his glorious form, he was an unforgettable sight one that will burn its way into her memories forever; everything about him screamed submission yet it was his words, his emotionless words that pulled her wondering mind back from the plains of her wildest fantasy. She could feel the rage laced with hurt boiling within her seeking its release, her hands trembled wildly as hurt filled her heart. She pulled herself together long enough to grab her clothes and wrap them around her from before getting out of the hot spring, she locked stares with Sesshomaru.

"Eres un hijo de la gran puta!" She spoke venom dipping from her voice, she hated the way he would make her feel, weak and defenseless.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, her words were strange to him as his mind sort an answer was it a curse she placed on him, was she even capable of such thing whatever those words were he needed to know. Her feet left little pools of water behind, how he wanted her then and there but her heart was in a fragile state and he just made that state even more delicate with his choice of words. His beast raged within him, his master has once again hurt his mate, having her so close to him was taking a toll on him in the most unwanted ways imaginable. His eyes flashed between deadly crimson and its warm liquid gold. His mind replayed images of her wet half naked form like a broken record.

It was difficult to be anything less than his usual stoic self around the miko but thus far that hasn't gotten him the desired results he wanted. Ordering the miko around would never work in his favor judging from past observations. If anything she has grown stronger with her resolve of dominance but that was something he would fix given time. It was time he some how put the mask of indifference behind him. His life as it is, was the only life he knew, it was the life he was trained in, a life he grew to conquer and rule there was no other life that he wanted but the one that he grew to know, until a certain miko became apart of his life. He hated the fact that his father found happiness outside his own kind with a mortal woman and not his own mother but after seeing so much demoness especially those of his kind he saw why his father looked else where. Their minds, hearts and souls weren't theirs; they were trained to be obedient, submissive and mindless in their own decisions. Their entire lives were thought to them and never learnt. Kagome was everything his world was against yet she was everything he needed. It was clear that being cold and calculating was only going to drive her further away from him; after their encounter earlier it was confirmed but how could he even begin to show her, his true form. The demon beneath the layers of complication, of fear, the being that none knew of, the demon that his younger self knew so well.

She was everything he desired in a mate, strong willed, determine, powerful and yet she was just a human; food for some demons, toys for others. How could he make her see the feelings that she evoked within him. Kagome had captured him and conquered his beast without even knowing that is what she held over all females of his time; for none has ever been so close to him to the point of calming him with their presence alone. The miko was what he needed and soon she would feel the same.

"Soon miko" he thought to himself as he followed her water trail that led in the direction of her room. Sesshomaru followed her water prints through his private bath house and down the corridor, his long ankle length hair clinging to his bear skin.

"My lord" The voice of his general echoed though the corridors. He bowed in respect and waited on his lord to acknowledge him. Sesshomaru bowed in response and he continued.

"My lord, there are whispers within the northern lands that the panther demons have joined forces with the badger demons to attack the western lands by full moon two moons from now."

Sesshomaru's stoic mask wasn't changed by the news, demons will forever seek after the western lands and the title he held but none has ever come close to such a thing nor will they ever achieve it.

"Gather the armies of the western lands you will eradicate the badger demons by night fall. As for the panther demons I will deal with them one moon from now; their plans for the destruction of the western lands shall never prevail. Ready a band to take with you, leave no survivors."

His chilled voice echoed though the silence of the night; a night that promised death and destruction.

"As you wish my lord, I will have a full report by dawn." Sato bowed in respect before excusing himself.

Sato was 6'5 with wild green eyes that held hints of gold, his hand carved face and strong muscular built made him the second most desired demon in the land and was soothingly easy on the eyes. His sun kissed skin cried to be touched by all who laid eyes on him. He not only had a good built but a mind that few could come to understand except for his lord, who could easily read his general motives; to Sesshomaru's ire his easy going general could do the same, although he was loyal, his general had a habit of being out spoken when it regarded his life. He was the first to be aware of his intentions with the miko and after seeing how she was treated by the half-breed, he was pleased to see her in the care and protection of his lord.

"There goes my night of torturing my beloved mate. Those badger demons better put up a damn good fight or their deaths will be painfully long and torturous." Sato smirked evilly to himself, as he and a selected number of demons made their way to the northern lands.

Xx

Sesshomaru had once again crossed the line when it regarded her feelings; he spoke as if she intentionally sat around and allowed her heart to be trampled upon by Inuyasha and even if she did, the picture that Sesshomaru painted was far worse than what she could have endured; was she completely blinded by her pain that she just did what she was told, even to break her own heart. No Sesshomaru was wrong, he was a cold, calculating bastard who knew not the spoils of true love or any love for that matter.

"How dear he say such things bastard, he knows nothing about me. He-"

Memories came back to her of a night she returned to the feudal era to surprise Inuyasha, who she thought would be dripping with joy to see her back so soon seeing that she was a week early. Kagome brought back a gift for him to celebrate their two year friendship, although she was hoping for him to express his true feelings for her. When she arrived at the village Inuyasha was no where to be found.

"I am sorry Kagome but Inuyasha has been gone for awhile now, he left this afternoon but hasn't returned since then." Miroku failed to inform her of the reason why he left in the first place. She could see the joy in their eyes to see her but sadness lingered on their faces. Kagome paid it no mind as the months before they came back to the village was very difficult. She concentrated on Inuyasha's aura something she was thought months earlier by Kaede. She left the village and followed his aura into the forest it was just beyond the tree line in the meadow a place where they would spend time together when the group needed to relax and unwind. There were so much happy memories there; it was probably the reason he went there.

"He must have missed me, wait until he sees what I have gotten for him this time." Kagome thought to herself as she broke the tree line and was just foot steps away from entering the meadow; when a familiar voice entered her ear.

"I love you Kikyou." The sound of Kikyou's name pulled her mind back from the delightful memories she had.

"I love you too, my love. Kikyou spoke as she held tightly to Inuyasha's hamakas. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her form in such a protective manner that sunk her heart even deeper. When their lips met, her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. Kagome held her throbbing chest and ran as fast as her legs could take her thought the dark forest back to the village. She couldn't face her friends after what she saw she couldn't even find her voice to speak, she sat under a tree the silver light of the moon shining through its branches creating little silver pools on her dress. Tears flowed down her rosy cheek as her heart throbbed painfully within her chest. Kagome rose slowly to her feet and made her way to the well; she couldn't stay in that time not after what she saw not after the pain she felt. That was the night she found out that no matter the hopes she had for Inuyasha; Kikyou would always keep his heart from her grasp and when he began to open up to her, a soul collector would steal him away and he would soon forget about her.

Yet she still had hope that one day he would come to her but sadly that would never be the case; that night she sat by the well and waited for him to come but he didn't, it was dangerous yet she didn't care. He couldn't come because he was with Kikyou his true love. Sango and Miroku watched her the entire night, that's all they could do for words of comfort, could never sink to the depths of her broken heart. Kagome pulled herself together her tears clouded her vision as she placed her hands on the rim to the well. A deep sob escaped her throat as the tears flowed down her cheek once more. She soon sat on the rim of the well, staring into the darkness that lay below with one swift move she was back in her time with scares of the past etched across her young heart. Yet her stubborn heart refused to let him go.

"Inuyasha I love you, when will you ever feel the same?" She whispered to her empty room which soon faded to leave her tapped within the feudal era with her jars of bitter pain and a reminder of a dreaded past.

"Why did I stay with the half-breed, if he didn't once love me the way I did him?" Kagome repeated Sesshomaru's words. "Because I loved him, I willed my heart to love only him. I gave up my family and my life for him and all I wanted was for him to tell me he loved me and wanted to be with me. Ha!" she laughed as she held her head with one hand and placed the other across her stomach, tears welled in her eyes.

"He didn't once cared for me the way I cared for him because he was always busy searching for Kikyou; even after her death I thought that things between us would be different but he prayed for her return each day and sought comfort in every female except me the fool who loved him, much too much. I tried to understand to see his pain to feel how he felt, to love him through it all. How foolish was I to love the untouchable wind, I did break my heart." Tears filled her deep ocean blues and flowed steadily down her cheek.

Sesshomaru followed the heated miko's scent until the scent of salt hit his senses, he quickly made his way to her just to see her sobbing form curled unto the floor. His beast raged within him, seeing the state his master put the female in. "Comfort her" It growled Sesshomaru didn't argue with his beast as it was indeed his choice of words that placed her in this position in the first place. Without thinking Sesshomaru knelt beside her form and placed his arm around her, pulling her body off the floor and into his. He purred softly, something that he would never have done but he allowed himself to comfort her. The vibrations from his chest went through her body and calmed her sobbing form; she sank herself into his body.

"I don't know why I…. I stayed." She hiccupped her words, tears drowning her voice.

"I was so fo-" Sesshomaru purred even louder as her sobbing soon became tired sighs; tears no longer flowed from her ocean blues. She pulled herself closer to his form, her heavy breathing was now paced; she had fallen asleep in his arm. Sesshomaru stared at the women he cradled in his arms wanting nothing more than to take her for himself; her broken heart and all that was her. He laid her gently on to the futon pulling her body from his and brushing the loose hair from her face. Sesshomaru sat beside her bed and watched her sleep for hours before leaving for his study to over see plans of the panther demon's destruction. His mind still wrapped in earlier moments of her and the pain he clearly heard in her voice, he wanted nothing more than to make her stay comfortable but first he had pressing matters to attend to. There was much to establish with the wolf tribes of the northern lands well not that they had a choice in the matter it was either comply or face extinction. With much to address and Rin's coming of age he needed to make time for kagome. He wanted to will himself to be the shadows that her heart ached for, the man well demon that she needed.

"Jaken" His stoic voice thundered throughout his study.

"Yes milord!"A high pitched voice instantly replied as he ran into the study to stand before his lord.

"Jaken you will over see Rin's coming of age ceremony ; I have made my decision as it regards to a suitable mate ."

If he fails to make her happy he will die painfully slow by my claws. Sesshomaru thought to himself as the voice of the blabbering kappa entered into his sensitive ears.

"But-but milord" He was frozen with a death glare that made him feel like melting into himself.

"Forgive my impotence milord." He spoke as he groveled before his lord.

"There are matters that must be death with, I will be gone ensure that my ward and the miko are well cared for. If harm is to come to either of them your head shall be mine."

The threat that hanged over the kappa's head was nerve shattering.

"Yes…yes milord." Jaken squeaked frantically

"Now leave."

"Yes milord, it will be done." He bowed in respect and practically stumbled over himself to get out of his lord's study. He was always the one stuck with the young moody female now to have a miko with the ability to purify demons and the miko he despised none the less; his chances of survival in the western lands were getting pretty slim.

* * *

**Hope that ya'll like it so far please let me now how the chapters are flowing into each other.**

**The meaning of "Eres un hijo de la gran puta!" You are the son of the biggest bitch. kagome is going to get a bit mean in the upcoming chapters to one demon in particular. Smirks evilly ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I just want to thank you all for the continued support. I am so sorry for the late post but at the moment I am currently without a computer so posting will take a bit longer than usual; I am so happy that this is finally done, it gets some hanging treats off my head. Yea me (clears throat.) There are some poems here and there that I am hoping blends in the the concept I was going for. He he he. **

**The confusion continues but with an ending that most of you were hoping for. Inuyasha is also reintroduced in this chapter. There will be a lot of crazy situations in the upcoming chapters so this may just be the only sane chapter so far. I hope that you all enjoy this one and thank you all for your suggestions, they are most appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: All Rights reserved to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.**

**^.^All I own are my crazy ideas ^.^**

**Nuff love out for now**

* * *

**Faith**

The faith of two destined souls are unchangeable; the paths leading to their union maybe many but the result is certain as dusk turns to dawn. If life can grow in the most desolate of places, so can love bloom from the coldest of hearts; to be broken is to have faced life's challenges with a fragile heart and still find the courage to pull what fragments of a once untouchable heart together and move on, not knowing what the future holds. For one cannot live in the past or dwell on the ifs of a life long passed but learn from it and move on; not with doubts but with hope, a polished mind and an open heart; regardless of the turmoil that dwells in one's heart; no one can hurt you unless you allow them to. All that you are, were and will be is determined by you, the heart can never know change unless you allow it to.

The sun crept sluggishly over the horizon bringing warmth to the once chilled lands, the soft tunes of birds made its way into Kagome's semi dark room; her mind still wrapped in the pleasures of an untouchable world, of love that went without meaning; love that made even the most vicious of beasts, gentle as a new-born child. Her chest felt heavy as her body fought to get the most needed air in required to survive. Kagome's eyes fluttered open her mind still hazed by sleep, she fought to keep them open as they met the object that placed her body in its now uncomfortable state. It rested on her breast as if it was made for that very spot, her eyes grew even wider when the object of displeasure was an arm that cling to her person, her eyes followed the hand that rested a top her breasts to the arm it was attached to that had magenta markings, her eyes widened in shock at the being responsible for her discomfort.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered in shock her eyes now locked unto his form; his liquid gold soon met hers.

"W-would you mind it's very difficult to breathe."

Immediately the constricting arm was removed from her person. Kagome stared into his eyes uncertain of what to say or do for that matter. What could she do, this was all in all strange to her in ever way imaginable. He was here in the same room, in her futon protecting her, with a human such as herself. Memories of the night before flooded her mind, she was vulnerable and he came to comfort her in a time she needed someone the most. It went beyond words to even witness him display such concern, such possessiveness, it was as if he had feelings for her and even the thought of that was troubling even though the evidence of that was laying beside her. To think the perfect killing perfection could find the will to love anything than conquest and his sword of mass destruction; it was difficult for her to come to terms with. If he the great emotion deprived Lord Sesshomaru could care for her in such a way, it made her look like a coward to keep all the hurt she had for years bottled up and locked away deep within her heart. Kagome continued to look into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru" her voice was stronger than before yet soft as the gentle toll of bells, his gaze was now fixed on her form.

"I-I" Kagome turned away from his gaze her heart now pounding within her chest as waves of nervousness rolled off her form. She knew he could sense the changes in her mood and hear her pounding heart like a drum being blasted at a carnival. Sighs passed her lips as she took a deep breath before turning to face him once more, his eyes never left her form and held a slight hint of curiosity. Kagome opened her mouth and fought hard for the words to come out, and praying to all the kamis that she could think of, that he couldn't kill her when she was done.

"I want to be your mate" She paused and waited for him to respond when he remained silent she slowly continued sending her body into a tense state. Sesshomaru could feel every change her body made but wanted more than anything for her to continue and would never ask her to do so, perhaps that was something he would have to work on if he wanted to keep his miko forever.

"If you would accept me as I am." Kagome continued her oceans blues now locked on his form.

"I want to grow to be the woman you have seen in me that I was unable to see because I was blinded by hurt. For a long time I was confused about so much but this decision is one that has brought me happiness in ways that I never thought possible."

Sesshomaru listened to every word that escaped her lips, his beast growled within him, it was madding being so close to her, their bodies met in solitude shearing the heat radiating from each others form. Her scent was soothing yet lustrous being this close to her made the effect a thousand times worse.

"I want to know you Sesshomaru in every way that one being can know another. I-I want to open my heart to love and trust you to accept you as mine if you would accept me as yours." Her words were choked as tears filled her calming ocean blues. Sesshomaru gently cradled her face in his powerful hands while rubbing his thumb across her cheek, he could feel her powers coursing through her veins just beneath the surface of her fragile skin and wondered if she knew just how powerful she was at this stage she could almost surpass him with her powers. Sesshomaru titled her head to face him so she could stare into his eyes.

"Very well miko" his voice thundered throughout the room but before she could protest for being addressed as such. Her lips were captured by his, he kissed her tenderly, and longingly she opened her mouth to allow him in to battle for dominance, to feel what the other had to offer; to feel a sense of love even in the gentle embrace of a kiss. Her lips were as soft as he imagined them to be and she tasted exceptionally well on this tongue. What took him so long was beyond him; his beast was now silent within him as his master had given him the only thing that he desired, the miko Kagome. Her eyes were closed tightly her mind wrapped in a sweet bliss, the feel and taste of him was mind-blowing never in her life had someone kissed her like that before, no made love to her mouth in such a manner as this. He broke the kiss to stare in her eyes which were still closed, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink and her raven hair scattered on the white silk sheets. Her lips puckered slightly asking for more.

"Hn" was all that escaped his lips, as he once again sent her floating on a candied bliss as his lips met hers in a hungry embrace. Hungry for her touch, hungry for the love that was locked inside of her to be given to him, the one that needed her heart, mind, body and soul to be his and only his until he would cease to exist in time. He would love her like a woman who has never experienced the wonders of love, he would protect her from the world even himself if necessary. He thought about a time like this when she would be his and after years of waiting, Kagome would be his completely, as his mate. Sesshomaru broke the union of their lips.

"You must eat; you have refused your meal and have not eaten since the day I brought you here."

He looked at her with his mask of great indifference but something was different, his eyes held so much warmth and love for her, it radiated through his form.

"Oh" Kagome giggled as her tummy growled sounding like a wild animal on the brink of starvation.

"I am very hungry." She smiled lovingly at him. "It surprises me that you're aware of my situation." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her which was out of character for him but with her, he would always be out of character and far from the norm.

"As your mate your well-being is my concern." He spoke as he rubbed his thumb across her face before capturing her lips once more. Oh how he loved the feel of her lips against his, he would kiss her all day if she didn't require nutrients for her famished body. He let the cook know that they would be eating in and a wide rage of dishes was to be prepared. Kagome would need all her strength to get through what Sesshomaru planned on doing to her; no there was work that needed to be done and proposals to be signed off. He would have to pull it together and resist his miko for the time being. He would leave in a days time to wipe the panther demons off the face of the earth but for now he wanted to be nowhere else than towering above his future mate kissing her and watching her body writhe under his every touch.

Love, a tale told by the heart fed to the mind, experienced by the body and carried by the soul for one can never rip love from the hearts of destined souls. Their paths maybe many but their journeys together are definite; for the coldest of storms can never freeze its presence nor can the floods drown it; a gift for the lonely and broken-hearted dreamer that is caught in its web of truth.

* * *

Xx

Jaken was in a mode of panic as he moved quickly through the halls the miko was here, with his Lord and he knew of his Lord's intrests in her; his last encounter with the miko ended on a very bad note. He prayed to all the kamis he could think of, that said miko would have forgotten everything but calling someone a smouldering whore was not something you would want to say to a girl, whose true love didn't even acknowledge her or her innocence for that matter, how he dreaded his life now, the thought of purification was frighting to him than any tales of the underworld he had ever heard. He sighed frustrated as the sound of a familiar voice washed over him.

"Master Jaken!"

His day just couldn't get any worse, there was far too much female in the palace and their raging hormones were far from welcoming.

"Shouldn't you be attending to you morning's lesson?" Jaken turned to face the raging female.

"Master Jaken." Rin spoke calmly, she had been around her lord long enough to adopt his cold personality when necessary and Jaken dreaded the days when she would test them out on him

"Who has Lord Sesshomaru chosen as my mate?" she spoke with demand staining her soft voice.

"I-I, well I am unaware of our Lords decisions, I trust our Lord will find a suitable mate. Now be gone with yourself and get to your studies." He warned in the most deadly tone he could muster up.

"Jaken" She stepped closer to the panicked kappa.

"Rin" A voice called out from behind her, distracting her long enough for Jaken to seize the opportunity that presented itself and make a hasty escape.

"Rin, why are you absent from your lessons."

"I was taking to master Jaken" she pointed to the empty spot that the kappa once occupied.

"But he, wait until I find him, he will be-" Rin's anger was rising.

"Ah, and am sure that Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased that his ward is off chasing shadows and skipping her lessons."

"But-" Rin was once again cut off by a slender finger that went up silencing any protests the girl was about to make.

"No buts go attend to your studies now and don't let me catch you anywhere else but where I sent you." Aneko was gracious when it came to keeping the girl entertained but when it regarded her studies there were no exceptions. She sighed at the girls attempts and felt sorry for the kappa well maybe just a little.

"I guess he never thought that she would grow twice his size one day." Aneko giggled slightly remembering the horrified look on the kappa's face. "Served him right, he deserved to be punished." She smirked evilly to herself.

"As do you."

Aneko turned in horror at the sound of Lord Sesshomaru's general.

"Sato!" His name slowly rolled of her tongue, she attempted to run but ended up in a solid mass.

"Going some where, Aneko?" Her green eyes met his; her voice was lost some where inside of her. Oh how she prayed for a distraction to be as lucky as Jaken.

"Damn that bloody kappa" she thought to herself.

"I finished my duties early, just to dish out the punishment I have in store for you, and that unruly tongue of yours." His voice was firm and unreadable. Aneko swallowed slowly; when the general was bent on doing something, it would be by the grace of kami, he didn't carry out his actions. In on swift move she was being lifted and carried down several hallways to be dropped roughly on a futon.

"Ouch! Is that anyway to treat your mate." she leered as she rubbed her bruised bottom.

"That's just the beginning." Sato moved in closer to plant a kiss firmly on his mate's lips, missing the feel of them against his. Yes she would definitely be punished tonight and not even the kamis could save her from him, and punish her he did. Aneko was locked in their chambers for the remainder of the day, her screams and moans could be heard echoing through out the north halls for all who would dear to venture that wing when the general was home.

* * *

Xx

Love had a strange way of turning the most black-hearted into vessels of love, to clear the clouded mind and bring light to feelings once kept in the dark. It had been two days since Inuyasha followed Kagome's fading scent which stopped in an open meadow several miles away from the village; it was as if she disappeared into thin air, the scent of his bastard of a brother was also present; he couldn't understand why their scent were mixed and deep down Inuyasha worried if Kagome was ok. Sesshomaru would kill for his pride and Kagome would always find ways of trampling on a demon's pride well half-demon in his case.

"Kagome you fool where are you" It took years for Inuyasha to see the feeling she held for him but no matter how beautiful she grew he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying kikyou. So he did the only thing he could do which was to ignore her and the feelings that were evident in her every action. To love kikyou the empty vessel of earth and stolen souls; how could he not when it was because of him she died fifty years ago, yet after she was no more he couldn't help but feel guilty and although Kagome looked nothing like Kikyou in her mature form, Inuyasha just couldn't let go of the memories they sheared fifty years ago when they first met. She was his past and kami reward his aching heart with Kagome the opposite of what Kikyou was, what he truly needed.

"Damn Kagome where the fuck are you!" His roars echoed through out the land, his ear fell flat atop his head as her name echoed through the distance. It was his fault no doubt about that every hurtful word that left his mouth and like that wasn't enough; the visual tortures he put her through would have sent any other woman to the point of suicide. Kissing other females that served no purpose to him, having his way with them and tossing them aside like useless garbage, no matter how many females he had, he still couldn't get her off his mind.

"Kagome." He whispered to the howling wind, his heart pounding within his chest.

Love can be sweet as honey, filling the heart with warm blasts of tenderness or cold as a harsh winter's storm ravaging all in its path leaving nothing but destruction. It's uncertain as it is bound to no one not even the most hopeless and troubled of hearts.

Kagome couldn't have imagine that in all her wildest dreams someone would love her in ways she never thought possible and Lord Sesshomaru of all being a human hating demon Lord gave her a reason to look forward to life, she was finally experiencing true happiness; her emotions were hers and not laced with pain and regrets but happiness and laughter. Her slender finger glided across the face of the being that was hers, that needed her in his life the very thought of the powerful Lord Sesshomaru needing a frail human being such as herself was exciting.

"Sesshomaru." His name rolled of her lips like honey, his liquid gold now fixed on her form. Kagome fidgeted nervously at the intensity of his gaze but knew that behind the mask of indifference was a demon she wanted forever with and nothing would ever change that. Kagome slid her hand across his cheek, tracing the magenta stripes that adorned it to the nape of his neck, where her lips met his pale skin; she traced kisses from his neck slowly moving upwards to his lips, her hands roaming every square inch of his naked chest in a dance of sheer curiosity as her fingers slid across his chest the vibration which erupted from deep within him sent shivers down her spine. Would she have the gut to continue with her actions that seemed so taboo to her yet feel so right only time could tell and the faith she had in herself.

* * *

**Yup that's all folks ^.^ please let me know how its going so far and bear with me if I take a while before posting the next chapter. I hate being left out on a limb with a story and I wouldn't want to do that to you guys, so don't hang me too much. ( Coughs nervously)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aneko is what you would consider a protective motherly figure, who becomes defensive when she feels as if her surrounds are being threaten and the ones she holds dearest to her. She has been mated to Sato for the past one hundred years; their relationship is strange but loving as their behaviour sometimes swings between warm and caring to cold and calculating at times. Is she jealous? Maybe just a bit but nothing overly obsessive and crazy. Aneko only wants the best for her Lord and the lands he commands and would do anything to ensure her lord's mate is there for the right reasons (Not that Sesshomaru cannot take care of himself if you know what I mean). She loves Rin and need I remind you that Rin is human, so the answer is no Aneko does not have a thing against humans, she was just rubbing the new lady of the western lands in the wrong way.**

**I am so sorry for the time it took to get this chapter up, there was so much screwed up things happening in my life that was far beyond my control but I am happy that there is some normalcy once more even if its just for a day or so. My niece has been sick on and off missed a few days from school, apparently there is a virus going around and its really contagious. I too have had my share of sickness in my case my bastard of a migraine. **

**There are a few characters that are introduced in this chapter that you will see in further chapters. So lets get down to it.**

**Moru- Faithful and loyal general of the Eastern lands he can be caring and charismatic but heartless in his duties and ruthless in battle; he has severed the Eastern lands well over six hundred years. (sweet guy right? Right?)**

**Satsuri- First heir to the Eastern lands, she is the definition of a royal bitch. The world is hers and those in it only live at her command. She absolutely hates her younger sibling Mayu and would kill her in the blink of an eye to be the sole heir of the Eastern lands. she is obsessed with power and wealth.**

**Mayu- Second heir of the Eastern lands, free spirited and protects the weak, humans and demons a like. She is everything that Satsuri is not and is treasured more by the low ranked in the clan than her older sister as she is more forgiving but can become the darkest of souls if needs be. She is a hybrid a cross between a taiyoukai and kami.**

**Damakudun sama-Lords of the Eastern lands. Values all aspect of life, will not hesitate to kill if anyone gets in his path. Can be cold and calculating, he is respected by all, oldest living Taiyoukai known. Is known as the wind due to his elusive movements in battle.**

**I refused to rush this chapter and just hope that you guys like it. It kinda grew on me. Might have a part II to this chapter might. Remember I said might, just making that crystal clear. **

**All Rights Reserved **

**I own nothing, nada but my supporting characters with a few mental issues here and there yup that's all folks.**

**Enjoy Nuff love.**

* * *

**Emotion the Silent Killer**

The lines between good and evil were blurred, there was change in the air and how great it was for the ones at the centre of it, though a great number didn't like it one bit and would to anything to reverse such change as the great emotionless demon lord, Lord Sesshomaru took a mere nigen as his mate. The news travelled like wild-fire burning its way across the lands, to fill the ears of an enraged female demoness whose anger burnt with malice and disgust.

"So it's true Moru, he would deny me for such a worthless breed" she clinched her fist tightly and walked elegantly across the fine marbled floor to stand before the throne next to the general.

"He has tossed his kind a side for a filthy nigen whore. I will wipe each and every last one of their miserable kind of the face of this land" Her lavender eyes met his with such hatred it hung heavily in the air. Moru could only bow at her words for it was foolish to converse with her.

"I will pay him a visit maybe then it will open his eyes and cleanse him from the spell that nigen whore has cast on him, for he shall not refuse one as pure as I."

"My lady I would advise you against it, the Lord is gone and the land needs a-"

"Silence!" Satsuri growled dangerously low. "Do not think for a moment that I am unaware of my responsibilities as heir to this land Moru. Do not question my decision again, you're not the first general that has served my father and you certainly will not be the last."

Moru's calm persona soon changed to one that was filled with hostility as his dark amber eyes rested up on Satsuri's form.

"My lady, I do not take kindly to threats and from one such as yourself. I serve your father the Lord of the Eastern domain; my loyalties extend to him only until he is exceeded by his heirs. I am merely following his orders by aiding you and I will not be used as a pawn in your petty little squabbles." Moru's stern voice echoed through the large room which ripped low growls from Satsuri's form.

"There, there Moru. I figured she was here trying to play Lord." A voice chuckled mockingly from the balcony drawing the attention of the two figures and the mounting tension growing between them.

"Lady Mayu, I thought you were with the Lords battalion." Moru spoke with a slight hint of surprise in his calm voice.

All attention was now turned from Satsuri and directed at Mayu and that didn't sit too well with the eldest heir. Before Mayu could even reply to Moru's question their premature conversation was cut short by a steaming demoness.

"You dear show your filthy face here before me, with your tainted blood. You're no heir to this land than those filthy nigen trash you associate yourself with." Satsuri's growls grew even more dark and threatening.

Only the lowest pits of hell knew of the thick sickening hatred that dwell in her heart towards her younger sibling and if she could erase her from time itself she would find every means to do so. Moru's duties were to serve the Eastern Lord and protect his domain not to babysit its heirs. Mayu couldn't careless of the feeling her sister harboured towards her; since their childhood Satsuri's hatred only grew stronger day after day for no matter what she did to seek her sisters praises she would always treat her as a lowly being not worthy of her precious time. That only added nutrients to her hard determination to out do her oldest sister in everything as she no longer sought after her praises, thanks to a very cold friend. She was a hybrid unlike Satsuri her mother was old as time itself and walked close to the kamis as the wind which roamed the lands. Although she knew nothing about her, she was like her in more ways then she thought possible and unlike Satsuri valued the life of others, demons and humans alike.

"Ah, I see your being a manipulative bitch as always." Mayu turned slightly to rest her eyes on her sisters foaming form.

"Settle down princess." Mayu teased "I am not here to take the precious throne, the rules of the land are that which they are and you and I both know that. The first-born assumes the thorn after the demise of the lord and if unable to rule the lands and its inhabitants then the second in line shall rule, and where there are no other heirs the lords general shall asssume the throne. I think that's about right." She looked at Satsuri mockingly.

Moru looked between the two heirs as along deep sigh passed his lips.

"Well Moru my duties were complete and I thought I would return home and attend to some personal matters. I heard of the western lord's mate and thought I must see this nigen for my self. She must be rear if she has this effect on the little princess over there."

She turned her head slowly to peer over her shoulder at her oldest sister. Satsuri's hands glowed a deadly crimson red as a ball of energy was released and headed in Mauy's direction at lightening speed. Mayu avoided the attack with ease, hitting the energy ball with one of her own sending them both outside. The loud explosion that followed rattled the large chandelier that hung from the high ceilings.

"Phew that was close, I thought you had me for a second there." She pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. "Probably if you work on you're aiming as you do chasing down mates that clearly does not need one such as yourself then maybe just maybe you would succeed in killing me but in your case that will never happen."

Mayu laughed mockingly at her sisters angry growls as she disappeared into the howling wind.

"When will my father return?" her voiced was laced with rage.

"Three days time my lady." Moru spoke as he turned to leave there was much that needed his attention and a hormonal heir was not one of them.

Satsuri's eyes rested upon the spot Mayu previously occupied. "That bitch has only three days to live and soon I shall be the sole heir to the Eastern lands." With a satisfied smirk Satsuri left the throne room and followed close behind the general, despite the need to end her sisters worthless existence there was urgent matters that needed attention.

XxX

Kagome laid next to Lord Sesshomaru the name that had driven fear into her heart but now that very name brought joy into her once dull life. That evening he marked her as his mate so that no other would take her as theirs. Kagome traced her fingers across the mating mark that was left on her neck; her fingers outlined the swollen ridges that were now in place of her once smooth skin. The images of his fang piercing her flesh was fresh in her mind and numbed her to the core, the pleasurable sensations that filled her was indescribable. It was like a dream every thing that now brought her happiness and calmed her troubled heart. She had a gut feeling that her dream might just turn to dust, that her heart would once again bloom with the anguish it new best but it was real every thing that he held in his eyes for her and her alone, was real for the eyes were windows to the soul and his dark soul was hers.

Sighs past Kagome's lips as she traced the face of the demon that held every inch of her fragile heart in his very hands; he was leaving and that bothered her more than it should as not all the demons at the palace liked her and she was hoping that she didn't have to purify some arrogant demon bastard that would try to harm her but if she would purify anyone Aneko would be the first to head her list.

"How long will you be gone?" she thought out loud not realising as she traced her fingers from his cheekbone to his elfin ears. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her to her surprise.

"I will not be long miko." His cold voice washed over her form. Kagome knew that he wasn't being cold towards her and that was some thing she would get use to given time but being constantly addressed as miko didn't sit too well with her.

"Miko!" Kagome growled, there was a hint of pure amusement in his golden orbs at his mate's behaviour being termed as such.

"If you dear call me miko one more time, I will purify your ass to the deepest level of hell and back." Kagome spoke while straddling his hips and pressing a slender finger firmly into his chest, her blue eyes burnt brightly, she ground her teeth before she spoke.

"My name is Ka-go-me, not MIKO, it's Ka-go-me." She growled dangerously low like a mother dog scolding its pups. Sesshomaru was amused, this little female dared to threaten his life and doing so in such a manner which made his youkai rumble with in him. A ghost of a smile crept across his lips. Looking down at his stoic face Kagome was now feeling nervous as she clearly remembered threatening her mate the Lord of the Western lands with purification. The rumble that erupted from Sesshomaru's form made Kagome's eyes grew even wider with fear, in a matter of seconds she was laying on her back with an unreadable demon lord towering above her. His clawed hand pinned both of her hands above her head while his other hand rested on her stomach toying with her silk purple night-gown. He wore an evil smirk that would make the devil himself proud. Kagome gasped in shock at the sight and sound of the fabric of her night-gown being shredded to pieces with such speed she could only look helplessly as each torn piece fell to the ground littering the floor.

"Sessho-" she struggled to speak but was silenced when his lips met hers in a delicate embrace. Her mind was now hazed as her eyes glistened with need.

"Ka-go-me." Her name rolled of his lips like fine silk, oh how her name sounded so good coming from his mouth this was definitely a dream and it would be the best damn dream she ever had. The feel of his lips tracing wet kisses slowly down her neck made her blood boil. Kagome struggled to speak as her brain was in a state of chaos, it could not piece together a sensible sentence in her defence against his gentle caress. It was hard to imagine one such as him expressing his feelings towards her in such a delicate manner, the softness of his pale skin against hers, the heat his body emitted for one with a personality as cold as his. she never thought that he would feel anything like this.

"I-I, we this, can't do, stop must, wait need to wait."

Her breathes were laboured as she tried to regain control over her hazed mind. Sesshomaru was pleased with the effect he had on her. Kagome's body glowed a pale shade of pink; her riki was licking at his flesh the sensation made his beast growled within him, his eyes flashed between its deadly crimson and gold.

"**Must complete the mating cycle, she must be ours forever."**

It growled loudly fighting against his master for control. Sesshomaru fought heard to keep his beast at bay releasing Kagome's hands. Kagome watched him; his eyes bled red before returning to its natural golden hue. Without thinking she leaned in and kissed him on his lips racking her fingers through his moon kissed hair.

"Please be patient with me, I want my powers to accept you fully, I would die if I purified you in the heat of passion, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What ever is fighting inside of me to get out, must love and accept you as I have."

She traced kisses from his lips to his jaw line before resting her head on his shoulder inhaling all that was him. Sesshomaru looked at the top of her raven tassels; he knew if he rushed their union she could purify him by accident. He gently racked his clawed hand through her raven tassels to the base of her spine, releasing a long moan from her lips.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered in his elfin ears as her body went back to its natural shade and sleep took her, her breathing soon evened out signalling that she had fallen asleep wrapped in the arms of the one she loved. Sesshomaru held her close to him and laid down placing her gently onto their bed she was still holding on to his kimono. Sesshomaru knew that when he left she would be in danger and he knew that despite their feeling towards his mate no one would dare come in his home to harm her or death would find them painfully slow. There was one demon an old friend of his that would prove useful given the situation. His mind couldn't help but reply her words. What was inside her trying to get out, what needed to accept him and his beast surely she was just a human miko and a powerful one at that but still a nigen. He sensed nothing different about her scent but her powers were growing steadily and that made him curious. Perhaps it was time to visit an old friend of his father. Sesshomaru could sense his half-brother approaching though he knew that it would be only a matter of time before he came to his palace in search of the miko; he would leave by sunset the following day and would be here when the half-breed arrived.

XxX

The lingering scent of the women that made his heartache in a violent manner led him to the western lands, were his bastard of a brother dwelled. It wasn't clear to him why their scents were mixed or why she was alone in his territory or why she wanted to leave him in the first place for that matter. No he wasn't blinded by his short comings neither did he want to examine them as he would be at fault to have broken her heart thus pushing her in the arms of the unknown, to a land filled with human hating demons and one demon lord in particular that saved her in the past but they never ventured deep into his lands to sight see. It was always business for the group.

"Kagome if that dick hurts you, he will die by my hands."

Inuyasha growled as he leapt from tree to tree only stopping to observe his surroundings. By day break he would reach the western palace and come face to face with his bastard of a half-brother. He was his only lead on Kagome and he would face any danger that life would throw at him to see if she was safe. Only if he could take back the hurtful things he said in the past that led to the deterioration of their strange bond but time was unforgiving as he once again caused pain to seep into the depths of her aching heart, the fact that he couldn't see the pain he inflicted on her soul made him shiver to the bone with regret; he was the cause of her leaving not adventure, not curiosity of what lies beyond the horizon but him and the trail of hurt that followed him. If only he could remove the scars from her heart and let her see the feelings that she stirred within his stubborn soul. If only he could alter time and wash her free of the perfume of pain that engulfed her soul that was all too familiar to her. Time was always forgiving to him, as the kamis had rewarded him with a woman who loved him unconditionally and he could only hope that she was safe and unharmed physically but he knew that after the fight they had, their strange bond would never be the same.

"Kagome" he whispered her name over and over again as his muscles began to burn and his un-rested body was being pushed to its limits with every gruelling step that brought him closer to finding her; yet the need for rest could not hold him back, she was the driving force behind each step that he forced his body to take. Kagome was the centre of his world that eluded him for years; he himself was afraid to confront the feelings that sparked within the wilderness that was his barren soul, not even Kikyou ignited such strong feelings within him as Kagome did. If only he had acted upon his feelings for her sooner then maybe their lives would have been different. Maybe they would have had a happy life like Sango and Miroku instead he allowed his animal instinct to get the best of him and chased everything that was in heat leaving the love of his life to watch in the background as he repeatedly stripped away the layers of her heart leaving her bare of the love that once burned bright within her eyes for him; a love that could be compared to none, now here he was following the fading scent of the woman who boldly gave him her all when others wanted nothing to do with him. Kagome always understood him and would fight for him bravely even when her own life could have easily been taking away from her. She was the courage that wheeled his mighty sword; she was the strength that helped him to move on with life, to continue among the living though she asked him for nothing in return but the simplicity of his love and kindness. How foolish he was to ignore someone as genuine as her, any human or demon would be lucky to have such a rare gem in their life. Inuyasha just hoped that he could still be the one she would call hers.

XxX

Sesshomaru watched his mate's sleeping form, the soft sounds that escaped her lips with every breath she took. The sight, sound and smell of her filled his heart with feelings that were still unfamiliar to him, feelings that he was still sorting through. Love was not a weak emotion as he had thought instead it made him feel even more powerful and to think it was all because of this little onna that years ago sparked the flame of hope within his desolate heart, that gave way to love. The sight of her body curled up on his bed, the peaceful expression that was on her face calmed him and after all these years she was finally his; there was no longer the need to follow her group to keep an eye on her, for now he could spend all the time he wanted with his mate.

Sesshomaru quickly left their chambers without even allowing his mate to be aware of his absence. He called for his general who was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"My Lord." Sato bowed as the eyes of his lord rested upon him. Sesshomaru raised his hand slightly signalling him to rise.

"Send word to an old ally, their presence is requested. The half-breed will be here by day break and I will deal with him accordingly." His stoic voice filled the silence of the night. A small grin lingered on Sato's lips.

"My Lord if you wish I could give the half-breed a western welcome." Sesshomaru's eyes met those of his general, he knew his general too well and his torturous methods and he would surly relish the screams that his general would rip from the lips of his captives, it would displease his mate if she learnt that harm came to the half-breed.

"That won't be necessary on your part." Sesshomaru now fixed his gaze on his lands. Sato's expressions dropped he knew his lord's mate and the compassionate heart that she had and after all the pain she endured at the hands of the half-breed she would never allow harm to come to him.

"Yes my lord. There are whispers" he paused as his lord's attention was once again granted to him. "Of your mating and the eastern lands are stirred by it, there are even whispers here among our clan and the surrounding nigen villages. I believe they are doubting the strength and ability of their lord." Sato bowed and waited for Lord Sesshomaru to reply.

"Hn" was Sesshomaru's only response, Sato swore he saw a look of boredom on Sesshomaru's stoic face but what ever it was it was long gone.

"I have nothing to prove to any being, my mate is who she is and I would have it no other way. If a soul dares threaten her life then they shall die slowly by my hands."

His voice was cold and menacing. Sato wasn't shocked by his lord's behaviour; he knew first hand of the interest his lord had in said miko and often times watched over her when his lord had urgent matters to attend to. The miko was a strange one and it wasn't the fact that she wasn't from their time; it was her smell it was pure and held something that he could not put his fingers on. He would protect the lady of the west with his very life as she was the reason behind his lord's new demeanor, he knew too well the joys and pleasures of love.

"Yes my lord." Sato bowed before disappearing into the darkness. Sesshomaru now stood on one of the many balconies observing his lands. His mind replayed earlier thoughts of his mate and the change in her aura; it was nothing he had ever felt before especially from a nigen miko. The chill of the night's air flooded the palace halls, the moon stood high in the night's sky bathing the land in a sea of silvery light. The gentle sounds of insects chirping sailed on the wind breathing life into the once silent night. The wind stirred his silvery white hair that seemed to glow in the light of the moon, Sesshomaru sensed the change in his mates aura and quickly made his way back to their chambers; she was stirring in her sleep, Kagome was becoming restless a half-smile graced his perfect lips and he now knew what caused the flare in her aura. She missed him and the warmth his body provided her, removing his kimono and yukata Sesshomaru laid next to his mate whose flaring aura dissipated. Kagome slid one of her legs across his thighs and place her head on his shoulder bringing her right arm across him to rest on his chest a gentle sigh passed her lips. She intrigued him maybe he needed to protect the lands from her instead. Sesshomaru watched her sleep her until the silvery light of the noon was replaced by the gentle glow of the rising sun that hid behind the horizon. Kagome was beautiful and all though she was human the palace inhabitants acknowledged the fact that she was a serene beauty, one with a kind enough heart that could spear respect and show kindness to them even though some were undeserving of it, yet her kindness knew no bounds and was pure and strange as her. The stench of Inuyasha filled the chill of the morning's air. Sesshomaru knew that his half-brother would reach the place in moments. Sesshomaru gently unwrapped his mates limbs from his form and slipped into his white kimono making his way to the balcony that over looked one of the many palace gardens.

XxX

Just a little further Inuyasha thought over and over again; stride after stride he made his way closer to the large palace that sparkled in the distance.

"Kagome I am going, just a little further." The thought replayed over in his mind.

A low growl pressed its way passed Sesshomaru's lips as a figure clad in a red hiori leapt through the air across the palace walls to land roughly on the ground Inuyasha was immediately surrounded by guards whose only intension was to kill the intruder but backed off as the smell of Lord Inutashio's blood flowed through the boys veins, they felt the shift in their lords aura and back away from the half-breed.

"You fucking bastard, get your ass down here you-" Inuyasha yelled

"Silence!"

A deadly growl tore itself from Sesshomaru's lips before Inuyasha could finish his sentence. Inuyasha was stunned at his older half-brother. He was tired, hungry and every muscle screamed within his body in pain and this royal piece of shit dared to tell him what to do like he offered up his ass to serve his rotten soul; and when since did he ever listened to a single word that crawled out his mouth nah he wasnt having it.

"Keh, listen here you bastard, I didn't come here to see your damn fucked up face and chit-chat, there are more import-"

Inuyasha was cut short by a constricting hand held firmly around his throat, reducing him to nothing but occasional grunts. Inuyasha fought against the foul member that dared to threaten his existence but it was no use as his body was tired and could not support the strong will his mind held. The stoic look on Sesshomaru's face was unchanged by his younger brother's struggle for air. Sesshomaru could tell that the half-breed was tired and hadn't eaten in days; despite their past he wasn't the kind of demon lord to kill a helpless filth even if that filth was his despised younger brother. With a slight flick of his wrist Inuyasha was sent flying several meters away taking down a few trees to hit the palace wall with a loud thud. The low weary groans could be heard coming from his tisted body.

"Take him inside." Sesshomaru's eyes rested on one of his guards. Gin a crow demon with wild sapphire eyes, jet black hair and a scar running down his left arm.

"Yes my Lord." He bowed as he headed in the direction the half-breed had landed.

* * *

**I Hope yall liked it so far, let me know how its sounds. I always ask this but tell how the chapters are flowing into each other. The next chapter will be as twist as Inuyasha is in this one. yup. Gawn fi now, nuff love soon faword.** P.S. Dont hang me for this one hehehe.


End file.
